Metal working machines commonly use coolant to, among other things, cool the metal working workpiece, lubricate the machine tool, and wash away workpiece chips on the machine itself. Over time the coolant can become contaminated from workpiece chips, sludge, and other matter that makes the coolant less effective and shortens its useful life.